gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Beauty School Drop Out
}} Beauty School Drop Out, en español Expulsada de la Escuela de Belleza, es una canción presentada en el episodio Glease, interperatada por Blaine(Darren Criss). El tema original pertenece al musical Grease. Es interpretado por Blaine, acompañado por las Chicas de New Directions. Contexto de la Canción Es presentada por Blaine en el auditorio interpretando su papel de Teen Angel en la obra de "Grease". Durante su presentacion, también se puede observar su tristeza al encontrar a su ex-novio Kurt entre el público, aunque se mantiene profesional y sigue con la canción. Letra Blaine: Your story sad to tell A teenage ne'er do well Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block Your future's so unclear now What's left of your career now? Can't even get a trade in on your smile Chicas de New Directions: La la la la la la la la Blaine: Beauty school dropout No graduation day for you Beauty school dropout Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up Baby get moving (Chicas de New Directions: Baby get moving) Why keep your feeble hopes alive? What are you proving? (Chicas de New Directions: What are you proving?) You've got the dream but not the drive Blaine con las chicas de New Directions armonistas: If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school! Chicas de New Directions: La la la la la la la la Blaine: Beauty school dropout (Chicas de New Directions: Beauty school dropout) Hanging around the corner store Beauty school dropout (Chicas de New Directions: Beauty school dropout) It's about time you knew the score Blaine con las chicas de New Directions armonistas: Well they couldn't teach you anything You think you're such a looker But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker! Blaine: Baby don't sweat it (Chicas de New Directions: Don't sweat it) You're not cut out to hold a job Better forget it (Chicas de New Directions: Forget it) Who wants their hair done by a slob? Blaine con las chicas de New Directions armonistas: Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the world is cruel Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school! Blaine: Baby don't blow it Don't put my good advice to shame Baby you know it Even Dear Abby'd say the same! Blaine con las chicas de New Directions armonistas: Now I've called the shot, get off the block, I really gotta fly! Blaine: Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky! Beauty school dropout (Chicas de New Directions: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Beauty school dropout (Chicas de New Directions: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Beauty school dropout (Chicas de New Directions: Beauty school dropout) Go back to high school Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|340px Videos thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300px|Grease-Beauty School Drop Out Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones del episodio Glease Categoría:Canciones de Grease Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio